Windows
by Moql'nkkn
Summary: When Edward finds out that Jacob has been climbing through Nessie's window at night, he freaks. But what happens when Bella points out that Edward used to watch her sleep? Two-shot, R&R please.
1. Windows

**Windows**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

It was a typical day. I had woken up in a great mood, as I had been for a while now. Ever since Jacob had been rocking me to sleep. Mom and Dad didn't know that he came through my window at night, nor did they need to. It's not like we did anything. Jake just held me, and I drifted to sleep in in safe, sexy, muscular arms.

And then, when Jacob came over later that day, Emmett happened.

"Hey Jake," I said when he came. "Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure," he said, smiling.

"Jake, buddy, help me out here!" Emmett yelled, suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs. "They're trying to give me a makeover!"

"Who is?" I asked, looking at Jake, confused.

"Alice, and Rose!" he shouted before running out the door. "Run for your lives! Nobody is safe! We must run to Timbucktu!"

Jake and I looked at each other. I think we were both thinking about the weird coincidence that we had been talking about Timbucktu last night. I think we were talking about how long it would take to run there, and whether we could get anyone to race us.

"WHAT!" My dad's voice came out of the kitchen. He ran out of the kitchen and stopped right in front of Jake, looking livid. Mom followed him out, looking confused.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU'VE BEEN COMING THROUGH RENESMEE'S WINDOW AT NIGHT!" Dad shouted.

Uh oh.

"Umm... well--" Jacob stuttered.

Mom finally caught on. "You've been visiting Renesmee at night?!"

"No! Well, yes, but not like that!"

"LIKE WHAT THEN!" Dad shouted.

"It's nothing dad," I said, talking over Jake's stutters. "He's just been helping me get to sleep, I swear!"

"How?" said my mom curiously.

"Well... he sings to me sometimes. Sometimes he just hugs me... and, yeah..."

My mom smirked, but my dad shouted again, "HOW DARE YOU ENTER RENESMEE'S ROOM WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION! AND AT NIGHT TOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU MANGY MUTT!"

Mom grabbed his arm and tried to sooth him. "Calm down, Edward. It's just harmless. It's not really any different then when you used to sing to me."

"It's completley different!" Dad said.

"How so?"

"She's my daughter and I will not have that dog--"

"He's not doing anything. And it's not like you were any better. At least Renesmee _knows_ that Jacob visits her."

"And he leaves after, too." I added, trying to make Jake not sound like a creeper.

"See? You stayed all night, watching me sleep."

"What?" I asked.

"Bella, it's different--"

"Yes it is. You didn't have anyone to regulate your creepings."

"What are you talking about mom?"

"Bella, don't--" my dad started, but mom cut him off.

"Your father used to come through my window to watch me sleep. I think he watched me for about a month before he finally let me know."

"Wasn't a month," my dad mumbled, but my mom continued.

"Then he'd sing to me, and..." she paused. "Well, you get the point. And he'd stay all night and watch me sleep."

"WHAT!" I shouted. " DAD! YOU WATCHED MOM SLEEP AND SHE DIDN'T KNOW! GROSS!"

"It wasn't like that," he said.

"Sure it wasn't, leech," Jake said, almost laughing. "And you thought I was bad for her. You were practically a stalker!"

"SHUT UP, DOG!" Dad shouted.

"Come on Renesmee. Why don't we go see if Aunt Alice has any new clothes for you," my mom said, seeing that we had won the arguement.

"I'll come too," Jake said.

"YOU WILL NOT DOG YOU WILL STAY HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"I bet Alice will have some new clothes for you too Jake," mom said.

"Sure, sure," Jake said. He was ecstatic at this new information, and couldn't stop laughing.

We all headed upstairs laughing to see Alice with dad's threats ringing behind us.

"ONE DAY, DOG. ONE DAY YOU'LL BE RUNNING WITH THREE LEGS! AND IF YOU PUT ONE FOOT IN NESSIE'S ROOM AGAIN...!"

"You'll what?" I shouted back. "Tell him how to do it properly so he doesn't get caught for a _month_?!? Nice try dad." And we all laughed.

* * *

Whee! Fun times in the Cullen house. Haha Edward's so hypocritical. He's all like, I don't want you anywhere near Nessie, to Jacob, when he stalked Bella all over the place. lol xP

I hope to get my new story posted by the end of November. Make sure to subscribe to me so you know when I post it!

Stay Vamptastic!  
~Moql


	2. Timbucktu

**Timbucktu**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

* * *

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

*Click*

"Hello, you've reached the Cullen's household. Please leave your message after the beep."

*Beep*

"Um, hey guys. It's Emmett. Umm... so I'm not actually sure where Timbucktu _is_... can someone Google Map it or something? For that matter, I'm not actually sure where _I_ am. Ummm... hold on a sec..."

_Indistinct: "Excuse me, what city is this? ... What? Really?..."_

"So, apparently I'm in Port Angeles... umm... I guess I'll be home in a bit. So I was just wondering if you could tell me where Timbucktu is for when I get there. Ok thanks. Bye!

*Click*

...

"What an idiot."

"I'll get the curling iron ready!"

* * *

So there's a little peice I wanted to add. For the previous chapter, Edward knew about the whole thing because Nessie and Jake were both thinking about the previous night's visit because of what Emmett said, and Edward read their minds.

If you want to know, Rosalie's the one who called Emmett an idiot, and Alice is the one with the curling iron. Good luck avoiding them, Emmett!

Stay Vamptastic!  
~Moql


End file.
